The focus of the Micronutrient-Genomic Interactions Research Core is to achieve that integration by combining basic molecular approaches and clinical investigations. A potential outcome of this research is a better understanding of the role of dietary micronutrients in human disease. Current dietary guidelines focus primarily on macronutrient intake and do not consider genetic diversity among individuals. Yet, it is known that genetics has a strong influence on both an individual's susceptibility to disease and that individual's response to diet components. Studying the interaction between micronutrients and genetics will facilitate individualized dietary interventions that are based on the genetic make-up of individuals or population subgroups. This strategy should maximize the benefit of dietary change on health outcomes and minimize the risk of harm associated with giving the same dietary and/or supplement recommendations to genetically diverse populations.